Riesz
Riesz (Lise in the fan translation), titled Highborn Captain of Laurent's Amazon Guard, is one of the six main characters in Trials of Mana, which was previously only released in Japan as Seiken Densetsu 3. She is the princess of the wind kingdom of Laurent, which is situated high up on the mountains, and the captain of its Amazon army as well as the daughter of King Joster and the late Queen Minerva and the elder sister of Elliot, whom her mother died giving birth to, leading her to become like a parent to him. She also makes a guest appearance as a fighter in Million Arthur: Arcana Blood. She is voiced by Mikako Komatsu in Japanese. Story Riesz vowed to take good care of her younger brother Elliot following the tragic death of her mother after she had just given birth to him. One fateful day, though, Elliot met two ninjas from the hidden desert fortress of Nevarl named Bill and Ben, who offered to show him "magic tricks" and even offered to "help him see his mother" if he turned off the protective winds of Laurent. What he didn't realize was that they were discreetly tricking him into doing so so that the assassins of Nevarl as well as Belladonna (who was using her human guise of "Isabella" at the time) could take over the kingdom. With the winds protecting the kingdom turned off, Nevarl attacks Laurent, using sleep spores to render the guards unconscious and setting fire to the castle, and succeeds in conquering the kingdom, while Elliot is kidnapped. Joster is fatally injured during the process of Nevarl's conquest of Laurent, leaving Riesz devastated by the loss of everything she held dear. Making her escape, she begins her adventure across the world, seeking the Priest of Light in the holy city of Wendel for counsel and looking to find and rescue her brother Elliot. She shares many story elements with fellow playable hero Hawkeye, who was exiled from Nevarl prior to its invasion of her beloved kingdom of Laurent. If either hero is chosen as the main protagonist of Trials of Mana, the main villains will be Belladonna and her master, the Dark Majesty, and the final dungeon will be the Dark Castle. At the end of Riesz's story, Elliot welcomes her back to Laurent and tells her how he saw both of their parents in a dream, both of whom encouraged him to be strong, and resolves to be a good ruler and help rebuild Laurent, which moves his sister. Personality Riesz is a kind individual who is known for being willing to lend a hand to those in need, despite the fact that some people may tend to call her stubborn. She has a down-to-earth manner as well as what is described to be an iron will. She treats her brother Elliot with love and care as an older sister and a parent would. Riesz does her best to avoid harming innocent people and clearly does not hold back when it comes to protecting them. Abilities & Classes Riesz is a well-balanced character in every category, making her handy in almost any situation thanks to her above-average strength, agility and vitality. She can gain the ability to manipulate the stats of others once she changes classes; whereas her Light classes can raise the heroes' stats, her Dark classes can lower the stats of enemies. All of her four final classes can learn a summon spell that affects all enemies. Her starting class is Amazon, and she can later change her class to Valkyrie or Rune Maiden, and later to Vanadis, Star Lancer, Dragon Master or Fenrir Knight. Gallery Images Image:Ishiiriesz.png|SNES artwork by Ishii Image:Oyamadariesz.png|Remake artwork by Oyamada Image:Chibiriesz.png|Chibi artwork Image:Rieszflee4.png|Promo artwork featuring Riesz as she leaves Laurent in tears. Image:Promo-hawkeyeriesz.jpg|Promo artwork featuring Hawkeye, Riesz, Niccolo, Jessica, Elliot, Belladonna, Bil and Ben. Image:Rom-hawkeyeriesz.jpg|Riesz and Hawkeye as they appear in Rise of Mana. Image:Ishiirieszvanadis.png|Vanadis Class (Ishii) Image:Ishiirieszfk.png|Fenrir Knight Class (Ishii) Image:Rieszamazon.png|Amazon Class model Image:Rieszvalkyrie.png|Valkyrie Class model Image:Rieszrunemaiden.png|Rune Maiden Class model Image:Rieszvanadis.png|Vanadis Class model Image:Rieszstarlancer.png|Star Lancer Class model Image:Rieszfenrirknight.png|Fenrir Knight Class model Image:Rieszdragonmaster.png|Dragon Master Class model Image:Arcanabloodriesz.png|Riesz as she appears in Million Arthur: Arcana Blood. Videos NS Collection of Mana - Trials of Mana - Prologue Riesz Trivia *Her starting class, Amazon, has the origin of its title in ancient Greek, and means "without one breast", as amazons of the original legend would cut off their left breast to better use a bow (which has been debunked). *Out of all the six playable main heroes in Trials of Mana, Riesz has become the most popular with the fandom, as she has more fan art than the others, has what is considered by fans to be the "canon" storyline alongside Hawkeye, and appears in Million Arthur: Arcana Blood as a playable fighter. *She can be considered a foil to fellow protagonist Angela; both are the princesses of their respective kingdoms (Laurent for Riesz and Altena for Angela, respectively), and both are archenemies of their respective villains (Belladonna for Riesz and the Crimson Wizard for Angela, respectively). Unlike Angela, though, Riesz is devoted to her position as well as being a great leader, whereas Angela cares very little for her own royal lineage's duties and is lazy as well. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Siblings Category:Princess Warriors Category:Archenemy Category:Protectors Category:Magic Category:Knights Category:Tragic Category:Adventurers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal